Final Fantasy Xtreme Ch 19 Ending 2
by Draven Nightly
Summary: The real ending to ch. 19 read only if you are of legal age


**Beartree, Balamb Island, Centra**

Xavier swung the long, stick he was holding as hard as he could. When it made contact with the rug he had hung over a line, dust and dirt erupted from it. He watched as it all fell to the ground changing its color from green to an off grey. He swung again and again till he felt he had gotten as much dust and dirt off the rug as he was going to get. He took the rug down and moved on to the next thing that needed his attention.

When they had gotten to the ruins of Beartree Terrin had excused himself and went right to the old Blacksmith shop, While Shyri and himself had made their way to the stately manor just on the outskirts of town. The mansion had been left to them by their friends long ago. The same twin mage friends that had saved his life and his eyes. Every thing they had they had left to Shyri and him.

But after 15 or so years there wasn't much left. The manor still stood. But a lot of the furnishings were rotted and dirty beyond all belief. They had gone back into town and bought several things. Food, dishes, toiletries, a toilet, bed and bedding, the rest however Shyri had insisted upon them fixing up them selves. So Xavier had set about making the old manor livable again. Shyri had left him to it saying she needed to take care of a few things while he fixed and repaired things all day.

He hadn't asked her what she was doing, he just assumed she was training or something since every night when they settled down for dinner, and she was just as tired and dirty as he was. They had shared several long soaks in the very large tub that was in their bathroom. But other than that nothing else other than some intense cuddling had taken place between them.

Xavier was fine with that. He didn't want to rush her into anything. He had his whole life with her ahead of him yet. And when this war was over, this is where they intended to live. So he was bound and determined to make it the best house he could.

After down loading some instructions and Blueprints on to his PDA, Xavier made his way to the roof just above their room. He had decided to put in a skylight to surprise her. It shouldn't take long to do, and with any luck he would be done by dinner.

Several hours, curse words, and beers latter the skylight was finished. Xavier checked and rechecked his work carefully. He checked the seals and the glass for imperfections. Everything seemed perfect. He decided he had had enough for the day and collected his things and left the roof. When he got back inside he was surprised to see that Shyri hadn't returned yet. He was beginning to wonder what had happened to her when a small blue flame manifested itself in front of him.

He was familiar with the little will-o-wisp. It was a kind of attention getter Shyri had used all the time when they were younger, something to get his attention and follow to her. So that's what he did he threw his shirt on and followed the heatless flame. It immediately rocketed into the woods. Xavier smirked, he knew where it was leading him, he was sure of it. He followed the little flame through the woods and partly up the mountain for the better part of an hour.

The sun had already set when he came with in view of the final trees that kept wandering eyes from completely seeing the clearing. Xavier slid his goggles up on to his fore head so he could see better in the failing light. He noted that a warm orange glow was radiating from the trees ahead of him.

As he stepped out in to the clearing he found out why. Hundreds of little candles were suspended in the air by some means of magic, illuminating the entire area. Xavier could see that the area had been massively cleaned over the last few weeks. And in the middle of the clearing was a large blanket with a basket of food, and Shyri sitting on it.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Xavier turned around slowly taking in everything.

"I love it, it looks beautiful."

Shyri blushed and motioned at the spot across from her. Xavier sat down and watched as Shyri went about setting out the carefully prepared meal she had made. While she did that Xavier took the bottle of champagne out of the basket and carefully opened it. Together they sat and ate, drinking in each other as much as the champagne.

When they were finished, Shyri packed every thing back into the basket and stood up. She offered her hand to Xavier, who happily took it, and pulled him to his feet. As soon as he was standing Shyri wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving. Xavier was no dummy and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and started dancing with her.

"When was the last time we danced?" She hummed into his neck.

"Oh God, about 15 years ago I would say."

Shyri hummed some more as she laid he head on his shoulder.

"Way to long."

They continued to dance bare foot in the clearing, to music that only they could hear. Gently Shyri started to kiss Xavier's neck. This too he needed no further encouragement as he fiercely kissed her back.

He felt her gently tug at the lower hem of his shirt, taking the hint he let go of her and stepped back a little to give her a better grasp on the offending article of clothing. He chuckled to him self as he heard her curse a little under her breath as the shirt got hung up on his back. Finally she got the shirt up over his head she suddenly stopped. He finished removing his shirt for her and found her staring at his chest.

"What?"

"I never noticed before how many there were."

Xavier looked down at his own chest as if seeing the scars and tattoos for the first time himself. She was right of course there were a lot of them, both scars and tattoos. She reached forward as he was still looking at himself in disgust and placed a delicate hand over the purple "S" he had tattooed over his heart. Slowly she walked around him looking him over completely. Or as completely as she could, he was still wearing his pants. She planned to soon rid him of those as well. She stopped for a moment at his back to just watch as his back muscles gave an involuntary shudder in the cool breeze. Dragging her hand lightly over the Angel and demon wing on his back she made her way back around to the front.

Xavier grabbed her hand and quickly spun her around so her arms were crossed over her chest and her back was to his chest. She tilted her head up and back so she could smile up at him. His lips found hers as he continued to hold her like that. Eventually she wiggled one of her hands free of his and brought it up to his face to caress it. This left one of Xavier's hands free to reach up and open Shyri's hoody.

Shyri shuddered as her bare skin met the cold night air. She quickly shrugged out of the half jacket and the snuggled right back in to Xavier's waiting arms. He welcomed her back into his arms and quickly warmed her back up by running his hands up and down the entirety of her body. Finally his hands came to a rest on her still covered breasts. She moaned slightly as he rubbed and messaged the soft and sensitive mounds of flesh, through their thin lacey prisons.

Shyri reached up between her breasts and with a snap of her fingers undid the clasp releasing them. They gave a slight bounce as they fell free from their confines, but didn't have long to be in the cold as Xavier went back to teasing one with his hand. The other was gently kissed and licked. Xavier ran his tongue around her areola before gently taking the nipple into his mouth. This elicited a short sharp gasp from her.

She was so caught up in the sensation of having her chest played with that she hadn't felt Xavier's once again free hand make its way down her stomach and in to the waist band of her pants. He had his hand half way into her pants when she finally noticed. With little effort she knocked them both to the ground with her on top of him. He didn't mind as he went right back to work on the opposite breast and continued to slide his other hand down her pants.

She slowly scooted up his body so his hand could finish its journey, and finish it did. Shyri's breathing grew heavier as Xavier cupped his hand over her sex and started to message it. She had thought having her Nipples rubbed and teased was heaven; it was nothing compared to this new sensation, and that one was replaced too as Xavier started to gently rub a finger up and down her rapidly moistening slit.

Shyri was moaning much loader now as Xavier's mouth stimulated her tits and his fingers danced over her mound. She gasped loudly as a second finger joined the first in rubbing her opening. Shyri threw her head back, and her body seized as her first orgasm ever rocked through her body.

When she finally came down from her sexual high she found that Xavier had stopped fingering her, though his hand was still cupped on her very wet sex. He had also stopped sucking on her nipples and was instead lightly kissing the crock of her neck. In a half daze Shyri turned over on top of Xavier so she was facing him and kissed him fiercely and deeply. She tried to stand so she could be rid of her sodden pants and get him out of his as well. How ever her legs were like gelatin, and wouldn't co-operate with her grand plans to be totally nude.

However Xavier had sat up as she stood up and was bracing her by her delicate hips. Hooking his thumbs into the waist band Xavier pulled down Shyri's pants. Still kind of dazed she stepped out of them, and fell backwards with Xavier on top of her.

Xavier wasted no time in kissing down the entire length of her body till he got to her lower region. Her body reacted with out her and she spread her legs to allow her lover a spectacular view of her hairless sex, still moist from its earlier teasing. Xavier dove right in engulfing her lower lips with his. His tongue parted her folds and feverishly licked at her inner depths.

Shyri was lost once again in the fog of the erotic excitement. Xavier wrapped an arm around her thigh and rested the hand just above her nether lips gently teasing the little bud that lay hidden under the hood of sex. Her response was immediate and intense, as her eyes flew open in yet another silent scream as her second orgasm ever tore through her body.

When Shyri was finally able to bring her breathing back under control as well as breathy, she let go of Xavier's head that she had been holding on to for dear life, and unclenched her toes. She watched as Xavier stood up over her and started to undo his belt. She sat up and swatted his hands away. She wanted the pleasure of undressing her lover for the first time.

With no effort what so ever Shyri's nimble fingers made short work of the belt, the front button, and the zipper. Hungrily she grabbed his pants and yanked them down, boxers and all. She was damn near stabbed in the eye as Xavier's meat sprang free from its cotton confines. She had nothing to compare it to as it was the first one she had ever seen. She wondered if it would fit as she reached forward to grab it.

Gently she worked one fur covered hand up and down Xavier's length. It was amazing to her. The entire length was various shades of red, except the head, that was an off purple. She remembered how good it felt to have Xavier's mouth on her sex; she figured she should return the favor. Slowly she brought the twitching head to her mouth, but was brought up short by Xavier resting a hand on her shoulder and than kneeling down to be eye level with her.

"You never have to do that for me."

"But why, you did it for me? And I enjoyed it."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"That particular gift I would much rather give than receive."

With that being said he eased her back to the ground where he resumed kissing her. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist as she started to get lost in the moment again. Reaching between their bodies Xavier grabbed his smaller self and rested it at the entrance of Shyri's still virgin sex. Xavier stopped and looked her dead in the eyes. He momentarily got lost in her liquid purple eyes. So many emotions were swimming around in them. Wanting desire, doubt, unconditional love, and unbridled fear, all at the same time, all looking right at him. For the first time he was scared himself. He was honored beyond description that she had managed to save herself for him. But he knew damn well that this was her first time and it was going to hurt.

"Are you sure?" Xavier had to ask one last time.

Shyri wrapped her arms around his neck, and nodded her head. "Yes"

Xavier guided the head of his cock in to Shyri pussy. She gasped slightly as she got entered for the first time. The feel of his man hood stretching her for the first time at the same time felt highly erotic and strangely weird. All too soon Xavier came up against her hymen. He prodded it a few times with his length. He looked deep into her eyes as she gave a single nod. With one force full push Xavier tore through her maiden head. Shyri lunged her head forward and sank her teeth into his right shoulder to suppress the scream that was trying to escape her lips.

Xavier felt her sink her fangs and the rest of her teeth in to the exact same spot she had when her tail had split for the first time thirteen years earlier. When the pain finally ebbed she let go of his shoulder.

"I am so sorry." She said with a quiver to her voice, while stroking his cheek.

"It's all right. Are you okay?"

She took a moment to take in the sensation. She felt so… full. It was the only word she had to describe the sensation. Shyri gave a nod of her head and rewrapped her legs around Xavier's waist, prompting him into action once again. Xavier leaned his head into the base of her neck and kissed at it as he started to slowly piston in and out of her.

All too soon she was moaning and gasping as the most indescribable sensations made their way through her body. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and hooked them under his shoulders, digging her tiny claws into his shoulder blades as he picked up speed. Her moans quickly changed to little screams of passion as she felt her body build to a crescendo once again. She felt Xavier pick up speed again as his cock pounded into her vagina. Her body tensed, and the walls of her sex clamped onto Xavier's manhood milking it for all its worth as she was driven over the edge and into the depths of bliss. Xavier gave two more thrusts before he to went flying over the edge and filled Shyri's greedy womb to capacity and than over flowing with is seed.

They laid there for and eternity, panting into each others neck as they slowly came off their mutual sexual highs, and settled into the wonderful after glow. Finally Xavier fell out of her and rolled off to lie next to her. Shyri snuggled right up next to him gazing blissfully off into nothing.

"That was, incredible." Shyri said when she could finally put words to her emotions, feeling, and sensations.

"Yes it was. I am so glad you waited for me, and we waited for this moment to happen on its own." Xavier responded gently stroking her hair and ear.

She brought her head up to rest on his chest. Her warm breath tickled his peck and stimulated the nipple. Xavier would have bet she was doing it on purpose, if he wasn't too tired to care.

"Is it always going to be like that?"

"God I hope so."

Shyri rested her head back on his shoulder and shivered a little. Xavier reached behind himself and pulled the half of the blanket they weren't laying on over them.

"We should probably go home." Xavier suggested.

Shyri just shook her head no and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Knowing he was going no where for the rest of the night, Xavier rolled over into her and completely wrapped her in his embrace. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep. As he felt his own weariness start over come him, Xavier couldn't help but get lost her Shyri's absolute beauty. All too soon Xavier himself was sound asleep.

_AN: I'm sorry even this took longer than I had intended. Well here is the real ending to Ch.19. Sorry for the confusion but I learned that there are a few underage people reading this now and I thought it might be a good idea to write this separate from the actual chapter. Well any way the rest of the chapter can be found over on (__.net/u/731911/Draven_Nightly__ )_

_Ch.20__Dark Invitation, Taking Flight a Fighters Dream. It's being written._


End file.
